The field of the present disclosure relates generally to packaging containers and, more particularly, to a bulk bin assembly including a ventilation insert that provides an air cooling channel within the bulk bin assembly.
Containers are frequently utilized to store and aid in transporting products. These containers can be square, hexagonal, or octagonal, for example. Moreover, at least some known bulk containers used to transport products are designed to fit a standard sized pallet. At least some products that are either stored or transported in the bulk containers degrade over time, such as perishable food products. Degradation of perishable food products is further accelerated in the presence of heat transferred to the products from an ambient environment, or from heat generated by the products themselves. Heat is generally difficult to dissipate from standard bulk containers, and can result in increased spoliation rates and transportation costs of the products stored therein.